Inu Python
by Inuyasha-chibi
Summary: The greatest thing since Expresso!An InuyashaMonty Python Movie? What will come next?
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha or Monty Python!

First chapter is REALLY short, but I'll make second chapter up REAL soon!

_**Warning! **This fanfic is a story by an Inuyasha fan, who is also a Monty Python fan, who also is a fanfic fan, who is also done by a caffeine high authoress. _

_If you are an Inuyasha fan, CLOSE YOUR EYES and RUN! If you are a Monty Python fan, CLOSE YOUR EYES and RUN! If you are both, than sit tight and listen to depressing elevator music in your head, as you are about to embark on the weirdest _'Inuyasha Movie,' **_EVER!_**

"**Our story starts off with the young highschool girl jumping down a well and ending up in feudal era of Japan. Where demons, samurais, monks, sacred jewels that can make the dead come back to life, and bring chaos and destruction, and what not, roamed in the not-so-quiet way of life. She is a companioned by a little fox kid, a cat thingy, a perverted monk, an underpayed demon slayer, and a hanyou," says the narrator.**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, turn their heads on hearing a strange voice echoing everthying they do, coming from all directions.

"Uh-Huh… Kagome are you auditing me again?"

"Nope, not this time Inu."

"**And lo, the merry group starts walking down an endless road, in search of the Shikon Jewel shards, which were scattered to the four winds, AND IT WAS ALL KAGOME'S FAULT!"**

"No it wasn't!" shouts Kagome.

"Yeah, and we aren't merry either!" shouts Sango.

"Yeah, we aren't even walking yet!" shouts Shippo, sitting on Kagome's shoulder, who doesn't walk(or do anything else) anyways.

"**Whatever.. The soon-to-be walking, group of miss fits-"**

"Will you get on with it!" grumbles Miroku.

"**Alright all ready! reads script faster As-the-group-heads-off-in-search-of-missing-jewel-shards-a-stranger-runs-up-towards-them-on-the-road! There, are you happy now?"**

"_YES!"_they all shouted.

"huff I have runned, far and wide-"

"Don't you mean 'Ran'?" corrects Kagome.

"We speak Japanese, so it doesn't matter if my grammar is bad, anyways, I have RAN far and wide in search of the a hanyou with silver hair and white ears."

"You mean me?" says Inuyasha.

"I don't see any one else with silver hair, and white ears around here," says stranger.

"Sorry, I'm not buying anything," says Inuyasha,

"Nono, I'm not selling anything! You see, my name is Nashiki, and my village was attacked by a powerful spider demon!"

"Hmm, if we DON'T go and get involved, this plot will not move forward, right?" says Inuyasha.

"Right!"

"Well, it looks as if we are going to HAVE to help you then."

"**And so the non-merry group of miss fits, consisting of a little fox kid, a cat thingy, a perverted monk, an underpayed demon slayer, a hanyou, and now accompanied by a sweaty villager named Nashiki, go to save his village. But is this any ordinary powerful-spider-demon? Will we see any of the other characters from the show? And will the authoress quit drinking my coffee while I speak? Find out next time in the next chapter."**

** P.S.-REVIEWS!  
**


	2. The Village

Thank-you for the Reviews, well, in response I made this chapter ASAP.

Disclaimer-I said it already! NO!

_**Warning! **This fanfic is a story by an Inuyasha fan, who is also a Monty Python fan, who also is a fanfic fan, who is also done by a caffeine high authoress. _

_If you are an Inuyasha fan, CLOSE YOUR EYES and RUN! If you are a Monty Python fan, CLOSE YOUR EYES and RUN! If you are both, than sit tight and listen to depressing elevator music in your head, as you are about to embark on the weirdest _'Inuyasha Movie,' **_EVER!_**

"**Last time our main characters were the non-merry group of miss fits, consisting of a little fox kid, a cat thingy, a perverted monk, an underpayed demon slayer, a hanyou, a future highschool girl, and a sweaty villager, were on there way to save a village. Now, since we have a 5 second attention span, we meet a witness to the horrorific massacre of the village, as the non-merry group of miss fits walked/runned/ran on their way to save."**

"I-I-I-It w-was the m-most scariest t-thing I've s-seen in all-all my life. There w-was this, thing, and it was, erm.. yeah, and a.. You know… Oh, that reminds me. One time,.. at band camp-"

"**Who brought in this idiot? Oh well,… Inuyasha and friends arrived at the edge of a creepy, dark woods, where the road goes on, and on, and on, and on-"…….**

"Wow, this road seems like it never stops," exclaims Kagome as she is being carried on Inuyasha's back, and as Shippo is being carried on Kagomes shoulder.

"What are you complaining about? I had to RUN that far," whines Nashiki.

"If anyone cares about anything, it's me! You guys need to lay off the future junk food," says Inuyasha as he throws Kagome off his back.

"Aiiiiiyeeeee!"

"**And on, and on, and on, and on, and-"**

(The group is running, but it's taking them forever to get to the village.)

"**And on, and on, and on, and on, and-"**

(Still running.)

"**And- Oh forget… As they still take forever we have a special guest host who we'll interview."**

"Allo. I am Lady Kaede.. Although some people insist on calling to me as 'HEY YOU OLD HAG!' But I am not old, I am 50 something."

Other people run around her, hearing of her age.

"Fifty and looks THAT old? She must be a witch!" says Random Villager #1.

"A witch! A witch! A witch!" shouts Angry Mob.

"Who are thse fools? I am not a witch." says Lady Kaede.

"But you dress as one!" says Random Villager #1.

"Burn her! Burn the witch!" shouts Angry Mob.

"**(cough cough) Inuyasha and the group have arrived to the village."**

"But what about me? What about me and these RAVING LOONITICS!" shouts Lady Kaede.

"**Sorry old Hag, but you'll have to deal with them yourself."**

Lady Kaede stares at angry mob.

"Burn her! Burn her!"

"S-Stay back.."

"**Erm… As I said, Inuyasha and the group had FINALLY arrived at the village."**

"What village? All I see is a place filled with death and destruction. I can't even tell if this was a village!" says Sango.

"……"

"Hey, look at Lady Kaede! She looks as if she just met the Angry Mob," says Kagome, looking at a corner.

"Bring out your dead. (dong) Bring out your dead. (dong)"

"Hmm.. Should we?" nudges Inuyasha to Miroku.

"May the soon-to-be dead rest in peace," grins Miroku, as he and Inuyasha carry Kaede to the Mortician.

"I'm not dead!" says Kaede, squirming, trying to get free.

"Yes, your going to be," says Inuyasha.

"What?" says Mortician.

"Not in another 50 years," complained Kaede, still squirming.

"I can't take her," says Mortician.

"Come on, we were 'GOING' to save this village, please do us the favor," pleads Miroku.

"I feel happy. I think I'll sing a song,"says Kaede.

"Oh Gawd, NO!" says the Mortician, who knocks out Kaede and puts her in death cart.

"Thankies!" says Inuyasha and Miroku, as they inch back to group hoping not to be noticed by others.

"**Nope.. I got NOTHING to say…"**

"M-My village! It's totally destroyed!" says Nashiki, looking at the rubble which use to be his home.

"Well, It's a good thing you got insurance," says Kagome.

"I do, but I don't think it will cover, 'powerful-spider-demon-massacre."

"Ooo.. Sucks to be you," replies Sango, "But my village had the very same thing happen.. That's why I'm an underpayed demon slayer, following these people.. To kill Naraku."

"But why?"

"Cause Naraku turns into a spider."

"So he's a spider?"

"No, he's a half-demon spider."

"So a half-demon spider destroyed your village, and you were where?.."

"At Naraku's house."

"And… Okay, you lost me.."

"Good, too long to explain anyways."

"**As an odd silence occurs.. Nashiki spots a hand sticking out of the rubble."**

"_OMIGAWD!"_

"What?" jumps Sango and Kagome.

"A.. A.. Hand!"

"Erm.. Yeah.. I have two, Sango has two, you have two-"

"No, look! A Hand!"

" Really?" asks Sango, "Where?"

"Right there, in that mysterious pile of rubble!"

"OMIGAWD! A HAND! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!" shouts Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku hear all the squealing and screaming, and run/ran/walked over to see what the commotion was.

"What's wrong!" asks Inuyasha with his sword drawn.

"OMGAWD! A HAND!" says Miroku, "KEWL! I will say a prayer for the former owner."

"Should we check and see if the person is all right?" asks Kagome to Inuyasha.

"How the heck should I know?"

"I'll go," says Miroku.

"**What will the daring perverted monk find at the end of the hand? Will it be a wrist, hopefully? Will we see even more characters from the show?What happened to the knocked out Lady Kaede? And what ever happened to the 'powerful-demon spider?' Find out next time, when the authoress is done being caffeine high, and actually does some work in the next chapter!"**

Authoress-Watta ya mean 'does some work!' My fingers and mind went numb over this!

"**That my dear, is the coffee speaking. Which is why under aged drinkers of coffee should never have the double expresso."**

Authoress-The best dang, thing you can ever have:3

**P.S.-REVIEW!**


End file.
